Silence Of The Worlds
by Mrs.Phineas Bogg
Summary: The 11th Doctor and his impossible girl Clara are stalled in a fixed time zone when the Tardis detects the presence of two unlikely time travelers. Their mantra is simple – "When the omni is red, it means history's wrong. Our job is to get everything back on track." How is the Doctor involved in Voyagers' origins? And what alien entity threatens earth this time? **On Hold**
1. Chapter 1

**Voyagers! ~ Doctor Who Crossover**

 **Silence Of The Worlds**

The blue Police box attempted to ground to a halt…once…twice…more than three times, and merely bounced up and down for its troubles. It faded in and out of visibility. The brake system activated to the limit, rudely disturbing the silence of the dark cobblestone alley. It heaved and sputtered to no avail.

Inside the Police box was chaos. A young man and woman ran around pounding buttons and pulling cranks and levers, while the control systems shot out sparks and zapped their hands. The lights flashed on and off in multi-warning colors throughout the entire room.

"Doctor! We've already landed, what's wrong with her!" The petite brunette woman gave up trying to commandeer the ship when she was nearly knocked off her feet. She clung to a railing for her life. The man whizzed by her and slid underneath the control station in one fluid motion.

"I've never seen her so temperamental! She won't let us leave or stay…" He dug into a nearby toolbox. "My dear, this will hurt me more than it hurts you!" He squeezed wire clippers, and his lithe body thrashed as he absorbed a few irate jolts of electricity from his beloved Time Machine, the "TARDIS."

The woman shouted. "Doctor! Are you hurt?"

The Doctor found his voice and gave the ship an annoyed kick. " _Ughhh...so many stars…_ Never better, sweetie!...If I can just get this..." He pulled open the panel lid, revealing a mass of coiled wires, all shapes and sizes. They tumbled on his head like a spaghetti wig. "Stop it right now, you're being very naughty." He scolded his machine. "Poor Clara's turning into a pretzel."

Snipping a random green wire did the trick and the Tardis powered down, then settled the lights to its usual "sexy" and subdued tawny ambiance. The green light in the generator pulsed steadily in the center of the control panel as if nothing were amiss.

An image from outside the box appeared on the Tardis monitor. The doctor jumped to his feet. He smoothed his thick brown hair on the side and adjusted his black bowtie. He hurried to his friend and held out his hand.

"Clara, are you hurt?"

"I didn't do it this time. _I swear_. I'm fine, Doctor. Just a bit shaken." She untangled her arms and legs from the railing and allowed the Doctor to pull her up. She straightened her skirt. "But not stirred. What's going on?"

Barely reaching the tall Doctor's chest, she tugged the screen closer to her eye level. "Are we on earth? I recognize those street lamps. The shops...that pub. This all seems _very_ familiar."

The Doctor understood why. Clara Oswald was a central and intricate figure in his entire life course. Throughout all his regenerations a version of Clara was there to guide and save him. He'd finally and truly noticed the pretty little Governess in person for the first time in Victorian era London. That Clara died before he could whisk her away in the Tardis.

But their epic story was long and involved and the situation at hand occupied his foremost thoughts.

The Doctor readjusted the screen to his level. "Unless there's a planet that looks like Victorian era London…well, there are a few that try to imitate…" The Doctor ran to the doors and poked his head out into a dense fog and chilly air. "This is earth's atmosphere." He raised his pointer finger and waggled it around. " _Ahh_ , I was right. London, 1880…" He licked his finger. "7. 1887, final answer."

Clara, ever the teacher, but also observing the Tardis data, gave him her pretty, cheeky grin. "Oooh, Doctor, _so, so,_ close. _1889_."

"Why am I always off by two years?" He peered at his pointer fingers and nearly jabbed his eyes. "This finger's losing the touch. But isn't this splendid? Maybe the Tardis intercepted a signal from the Silurian lizard lady Vastra and her human companion Jenny. Perhaps they're just inviting us to tea."

Clara rolled her eyes. She never felt entirely comfortable around Vastra. Particularly when she drank human blood like fine wine. "Well, it can't possibly be Strax."

"I wouldn't put it past that overgrown potato head to get bored and sabotage my Tardis." He huffed. "No…it's not them. He's a Sontaran and lives for warfare, but he's loyal to me. They'd be standing right outside with my carriage if it were them. Last time we popped in, I adjusted their trackers to detect where the Tardis will appear. But they only call me for absolute emergencies. Did I get a ring while I was taking a dip?"

"Nothing. I would've told you, Doctor. Besides, Vastra's the only one in this era with your number. She'd never betray you and give it to some stranger."

Two images appeared on the monitor, a tall man and a woman sprinted down the street. They split up to cower in the shadows. The moonlight revealed a deep fear on their faces. The Doctor and Clara gripped the monitor handles at the same time and shouted out names.

"Sir Arthur Conan Doyle!"

"Nellie Bly. My favorite American heroine!" Clara gasped.

The Doctor rubbed his long hands together. "I haven't seen Artie in hundreds of years! Quite the storyteller. Always doubting his marvelous abilities of deduction. Of course he won't recognize me with this handsome, broad mug. I was shorter, older, and wore ghastly question marks all over my vest…I still have that somewhere in my wardrobe. You know, I think he believed in fairies." He crossed his arms and pouted. "And I still never got to visit Fairyland."

" _As if_ that's a real place." Clara sighed. "Dealing with aliens and monsters that should only exist in Science Fiction is more than enough for me."

The Doctor dropped down and rifled through a cubbie hidden under the steering. He tossed clothes left and right until he found a tweed greatcoat, deerstalker hat and long clay pipe. He blew into it and filled the room with bubbles. He held up a magnifying glass.

" _Ha!_ Still works. How do I look?"

Clara sneezed as bubbles flew into her face. She wagged them away. "Like you're about to solve a murder. Let me guess, you gave Doyle inspiration for Sherlock's costume?"

"Not quite. He's rather stingy with his clothing description, but his illustrator Sidney Paget loved the look." He posed with a stern profile. "If only I had this face back then – then you might've seen me drawn in the original novels. I've been told I look very much like the image of the great Detective."

Clara popped the remaining bubbles. "Oh, silly Doctor…yeah, I guess so…I think you're just as brilliant and fantastic as Sherlock Holmes." She knitted her thick dark brows and folded her arms. "But it's strange. Nellie Bly shouldn't be out and about on the London streets this late. She's supposed to be traveling around the world, attempting to break Phileas Fogg's record. You know, from Jules Vern's book?"

"Quite right. _"Around the World in Eighty Days." "_ The Doctor searched for Nellie Bly's biography and timeline on a smaller monitor. "History puts her in London at this point in her journey. Maybe it's a pit stop for some fish and chips? Which reminds me, I'm a bit hungry. I did as you told me, Clara, and didn't eat before going in the pool. An hour passed."

"Doctor, be serious." Clara gripped his large chin and turned his face to the monitor again. "Shut up. Listen."

The voice of a grim man dressed in black echoed through the Tardis speakers.

" _Wrong alley, Miss Bly, Doctor Doyle. This one's a_ _ **dead**_ _end."_

"Oh no! We must help them now." Clara made a move for the door but the Doctor yanked her back.

"Wait. Like you said, my brilliant little companion, something peculiar is going on here and I think if we interfere…" The Doctor typed in some codes and the Tardis responded with loud affirmative noises. "I knew it. If we try to change anything we will damage the flux of earth's history and it can't be restored."

"But Doctor, you heard him. He's gonna kill Nellie Bly and Doyle. That _is_ major damage!"

The Doctor lunged for the door and blocked her. "Leave it be! Something important _has_ to happen here. Something that even I can't control. This is a _fixed point_ in history…" He scratched his head agitated. Even he wasn't sure how it'd turn out. "It's a fixed point that went wrong and now…"

Clara wasn't in the mood for his theorizing. "Doctor, lemme go! I can't let them die!" She struggled under his grip, and he pulled her closer.

"Clara, No. Stop. Look at me. I need you…" Clara stiffened and her wide eyes twitched. His face was an inch from her own and his breath bared traces of potent, chalky restaurant mints from a pit stop in an American diner, British vanilla custard, and a slight hint of fish sticks. Although she never caught him, the Doctor was always eating.

He searched her gaze. " _Aww,_ Clara Oswald, my Clara, my _impossible girl_. You're so good. Always ready to help. But right now, I need you to… _Shhhhhhhhhhhh!"_ The Doctor put a finger to her mouth and traced her lips. "Now just watch."

Clara refrained from speaking. She hated when he did that. The old tease. She once again ignored the rush of blood and heat from her head to her toes and dispelled the onslaught of emotions which tempted her to yank him down by his blasted red suspenders and smother him with kisses. The Doctor eyed her bemused and tapped the screen.

" _Come out, Miss Bly. I'm only trying to return your gun. Don't you believe me?"_ The man in black crept slowly through the alley.

The Tardis picked up every unnerving sound from the click of his boot heels to Nellie Bly's labored breathing - as if they were right outside the Tardis door. The Tardis was merely a few feet away, in fact, but the Doctor put up a peripheral force field block and no one was the wiser.

The Monitor displayed a close up of Nellie and Doyle's terrified expressions. The man in black remained a chilling voice cloaked in the darkness, until a stray moonbeam reflected off his cruel black eyes .

" _Oooh,_ he's a sinister chap, isn't he? I've seen that cold, dead look before, many times." The Doctor grimaced and thought of his once best friend and arch enemy, _The Master._

He shook off his bad memories and grinned. "Now Clara, the game's afoot!"

Clara couldn't understand why the Doctor was playing with human lives and not already outside knocking the man on his arse with a sonic screwdriver blast. But she simply nodded and kept her large brown eyes fixated on the scene.

" _You know Miss Bly, I can't believe my luck. Nellie Bly, Arthur Conan Doyle_ _ **and**_ _Phineas Bogg. Three birds with one stone. Now don't misunderstand me, I'm not your Jack the Ripper. My life is dedicated to ruining history, not people. You Miss Bly, are just a piece of history to obliterate."_

The Doctor's eyes lit up with deep recognition. Clara's nails dug into his arm and she broke her silence.

"That man's a time traveler? How? He's not even wearing a Time Vortex manipulator on his wrist. Do you know him?"

The Doctor didn't answer her. He'd already ruled out that this creep wasn't The Master. The Tardis was not detecting Time Lord activity and her scans found no trace of earthly technology from Torchwood or UNIT. There was however, something otherworldly. It dawned on the Doctor where this hybrid form of time travel came from, but he needed confirmation.

Through the fog, they heard a deep male voice yell for Nellie. Clara bit her lip, her fingers curled over a lever from the suspense. The man in black stopped walking. He saw Nellie Bly from the corner of his eye.

" _There you are. Now where is the good Doctor?"_

"Hiding in his Tardis and _not_ helping." Clara grumbled and nudged her friend.

The Doctor pumped his fists and jumped around like a boxer. "Good show! You go, Artie!"

Clara nearly choked as they watched brave Sir Arthur Conan Doyle leap from his hiding spot and brandish his cane on the fiend. The Man in Black was unfortunately stronger and shoved him up against the wall as Nellie screamed.

" _No! Don't! Help! Someone help!"_

The Doctor tossed his arms around Clara in a back hug to stop her from running out. "Clara, that's not _our_ cue. If I'm correct, you're about to see something amazing."

Clara was almost in tears. "Oh that's amazing all right! That bastard just punched Doyle out cold. He's reaching for his gun! Doctor, do something!"

" _Now, you get your gun."_ The man in black sneered at Nellie. She rose up panicked and screamed again.

" _Nooo!"_

The Doctor clutched Clara and counted down in his head. "If you're out there like you're supposed to be, hurry up and _make your move_." He demanded.

"Doctor, wha…?"

The Doctor's green eyes widened as a man in pirate garb made a flying leap and slammed into the man in black.

" _Yo ho ho!_ He did it!" The Doctor exclaimed while a fight ensued. "Give the man some grog!"

"Wait. _What?"_ She arched her brow. "Hold on. Who's that hunk?" Clara demanded, loosening herself from the Doctor. She couldn't see the rescuer's face clearly, but from all angles he had a great body. He ducked as the man in black tossed barrels at him. The pirate was not deterred and rammed into his waist. He dragged him up from the ground and pushed him into some hay stacks.

Clara sucked in her breath. "Not bad at all, pirate. _Shiver me timbers._ "

"Blimey, Clara, control that saucy little brain of yours. You're as bad as Geoff." The Doctor admonished, resting his chin on her shoulder. He tapped her temple. Sometimes he crept up on people faster than a Weeping angel.

She turned away and fiddled with her jumper straps. "Sorry. Sorry. I was just… _never mind. Wait._ Who's Geoff?"

"Some naughty boy who's laptop I borrowed to save the world from an Atraxi invasion. Before your time. Last I heard he's an Internet security agent for UNIT."

" _Ahh,_ when you traveled with _the Ponds._ "

The Doctor leaned closer, his eyes darted in every direction, scanning the scenery and the men. "What am I missing? What is it? where is it? Who is it?"

Clara shook his arm. "Look, the villain gave up the fight."

" _Oh, no, Bogg. It's not that easy."_ The man in black glared and smirked at his nemesis and it seemed as if he stared right through the Tardis at the Doctor and Clara. He pulled out his silver pocket watch, pushed a button on top, and vanished into thin air.

"Wha… _what?_ Explain what just happened? Is he an alien, Doctor?"

The Doctor let out a happy shout and danced around the control panels. Clara had never seen him more wired up. The Tardis responded to her Doctor's good mood and her controls fell back into full working order.

On the monitor a harried Detective-Inspector rushed over, looking to apprehend the pirate Bogg. A boy about thirteen ran to the pirate's side.

"Hello, who's this now?" The Doctor asked.

"His first mate." Clara grinned. The boy was cute, and wore a red and white striped shirt. Confusion followed and Nellie Bly cleared up the Detective-Inspector's accusations.

" _I can only report what I saw, Inspector. And what I saw was a man who…disappeared."_

The Doctor paused the screen on the pirate Bogg and the boy as they shrugged and feigned ignorance. "Look at that. Those two know exactly what happened."

The Tardis zoomed onto the pirate's belt and scanned his bronze pocket watch. The screen shifted and created three-dimensional images of the device and the Tardis worked to label all its intricate parts.

" " _Time waits for no man." "_ Clara read the inscription across the bottom of the lid. She assumed the large 'V' carved on its center was the first initial of the owner's name. "Doctor, that looks like the same one the man in black used. What is it?"

"The little buggers that stalled my Tardis. That device… think of it as a _very_ early version of a Time Vortex Manipulator. It's called an omnichronometer!"

"Oi. What a horribly long name. Why not just call it an _omni?_ It's much cooler."

" _Tsk…_ because, it's an _OMNICHRONOMETER._ " The Doctor insisted. "Humans. You're always trying to shorten words and phrases."

"Hey, we don't live a billion years like a Time Lord, Doctor. We can't waste our precious breath on long words like _OMNICHRONOMETER_."

"Fair enough." The Doctor's excitement boiled. "Clara, I haven't seen an omnichronometer in over _seven hundred_ years!" He repeatedly slapped his head. "Of course! No wonder the Tardis went batty! She was getting blasted by temporal electromagnetic readings off the charts from the pirate, the boy, and the man in black. She couldn't control herself."

Clara stared at the pirate's handsome image. "I don't blame her for getting a bit wonky." She patted the steering lever and then eyed the Doctor coyly. "The Tardis has very good taste in men."

The Doctor looked down bashful, but then carried on. "There were two omnichronometers within the _same_ temporal zone. Between that and all the time energy spewing from those three blokes, she would have shorted out completely if I didn't cut her wire. It's like giving a woman chocolate when she's on her monthly. Calms her right down."

Clara shook her head and laughed. "I get the picture, Doctor. So…time energy? Are you saying they're _Time Lords?_ "

"No. They're human. They might not realize it now, but with all the time energy radiating around them they're going to live quite a _long, long_ life if they don't get killed or meet a Weeping Angel statue."

The Doctor switched their view to the pirate and boy as they walked through the streets. Clara smiled at their camaraderie. It was obvious the curly, dark haired boy looked up to the pirate. They both had American accents and she distinctly heard the word, "omni." She gave the Doctor a knowing look and he muttered and grumbled how it's still _officially_ an omnichronometer.

Clara wondered how the two met, all the big "W" questions. No matter what the Doctor said, she was determined to greet them and shoot the breeze about time travel. Clara thought she'd seen it all in the universe, but these mismatched time travelers were simplistic, adorable, and very unique.

The Doctor dug in another cubbie and put a pair of 3-D glasses on Clara. "Do you see it? It's coming out of their pores."

She stared in awe at the beautiful yellow and glittery wisps of energy billowing around the two.

"They're like walking time anomalies." The Doctor said.

"Technically, they're not supposed to be in that time zone. So I guess they are."

The Doctor smiled like a proud father. "It's quite elegant, isn't it? The omnichronometer. I just _love_ saying that word."

Clara handed him the 3-D glasses. "It sure is. How come we've never seen it in a museum? I can imagine River Song would _love_ to have one of those."

The Doctor chuckled. "Oh, she's tried hard to find an omnichronometer. But even as the greatest thief… _err…archaeologist_ in the world can't get her hands on this. I never thought I'd see it again. I told her the original was lost in space, but I have the prototype hidden in my bedroom somewhere."

"Why is it hidden? It's so lovely. You should put it on display in the library."

"As much as I'd like to… _No._ River'd snatch it up in a minute and press her blasted vortex manipulator the second she stepped off the Tardis. _Poof!_ It'd be gone forever."

Clara narrowed her eyes. "Just tell her to keep her paws off. But…you can't do that, can you? You'd never _dare_ cross the legendary River Song." Clara circled him and he backed up against the control board. A thin bead of sweat appeared on his forehead. It was her turn to enjoy teasing him dangerously close.

"Doctor, I'm curious. Why would _she_ even go to your bedroom?" She twirled his bowtie.

"Clara Oswald! What…oh bother, River goes wherever she wants. I think she knows the Tardis better than me...where do you even come up with these questions?"

"Oh yes, I almost forgot, she's your…"

"Shut up. Never mind that now, it's a _long_ confusing story and she's not part of this one. And it hasn't happened yet anyway because it's my future, her past, and oh, bollocks… _Spoilers!_ " The Doctor gasped in one breath and held his head.

He held her arms. "Clara, let's not complicate things. It's just you, me, and those two time travelers out there…and some aliens…because when you travel with me there's _always_ bound to be aliens!"

Clara was more than happy to change the subject and she laughed. "Doctor, you're so cute when you're nervous. Well, if there's one thing we learned about the Tardis, it takes you where you _need_ to be. So now what? Shall we introduce ourselves?"

" _Tut, tut, tut…_ " The Doctor held her jumper straps. "Not just yet. We can follow them, I have no doubt they're heading to Doyle's Baker Street home. But let's wait and see. We may just have to leave them alone. They're trying to be very discreet."

"Who is? Wait, hold on. The boy's wearing Nike sneakers in 1889. I'd hardly call that discreet."

"Well, I can't account for him just yet, I didn't realize they allowed children in the field work. That's _fantastic!_ Very hands on. I've been out of touch with them too long."

Clara tossed her hands up. "Doctor, what are you talking about? Who are they?"

The Doctor poked the monitor. "Clara, haven't you been paying attention?"

A crimson flag with a silver and gold "V" emblem appeared. A name popped up in big green letters as the Tardis sorted out the particulars. Now the "V" made sense.

"The Voyagers, Clara. Defenders of world history! These are _my_ Voyagers!"

 **TBC.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Voyagers! ~ Doctor Who Crossover**

 **Silence of the Worlds**

"Jeffrey, why are we still hanging around London 1889? Nellie made it safely to her boat, Doyle already started his next Sherlock story, _heh,_ he was so busy writing he didn't even say goodbye…is something wrong? We got the green light. Let's go."

The Voyagers casually walked the streets after leaving 221B Baker Street and Jeffrey Jones led the way. Phineas Bogg didn't like that his partner was so quiet. Earlier he'd brimmed with excitement meeting his literary hero. Taking on the supportive "Watson" role, Jeffrey helped solve the case and clear Nellie's accusations that Bogg was Jack the Ripper. It was a case of mistaken identity, and Nellie Bly got perilously close to the truth about Voyagers when she connected that Drake and Bogg had similar "pocket watches" and she saw her attacker disappear.

"Are you mad because I didn't grab Drake in time? He must've worked out. He put up a heckuva fight." Phineas was still sore all over after everything that happened this night.

Jeffrey seemed to ignore him, intent on moving forward to a particular area, his face was a bundle of confusion and nerves. Phineas sighed and let it go. He wasn't a stranger to the kid's mood swings. It was called, "becoming a teenager."

The fog thickened and the wind picked up, blowing debris and papers. Jeffrey kicked some around. He knew they needed to leave the scene the moment the omni gave that reassuring _"Ding!"_ But he felt like he _had_ to stay - or they'd miss out on something big. He'd felt it when he met up with Bogg after the fight. Every hair on the back of his neck stood on end and it had nothing to do with Drake.

"Sorry, Bogg. I'm ok, I just felt weird back in the alley, like we were being watched or something."

Phineas gazed around, nothing looked out of the ordinary to him. "It was a tense night. I got into a bar-room brawl after following Nellie, then I was arrested and I had to bust out of the prison carriage and run as fast as i could. I couldn't see with all this fog blowing around. I followed Nellie's screams. Then I could've sworn I heard this voice in my head…"

Jeffrey swung around. "A voice? What voice? Who's voice?"

Phineas laughed it off. "I don't know! It was a man…sorta vague and distant…British? " _Make your move!_ " He said. And then somehow I knew to jump Drake at that _exact_ spot. I almost passed it by." Phineas shivered. They both didn't have coats as usual. But this time it wasn't the weather. "I don't blame ya for being creeped out."

Jeffrey found himself stopping at the mouth of the alley where the action took place. All he saw now were the shadows of the surrounding buildings and more dense fog…but the direction it swirled caught his eye, as did a loose piece of newspaper. He walked deeper inside.

"Jeff, why are ya going back there? Maybe we should find an inn. I'm beat. I don't think I slept in two days."

"I Dunno why, I just wanna check. Is that okay?"

Phineas didn't want to baby him. "Fine, but hurry up, I think… _ahhh!_ "

Phineas grabbed the omni off his belt when it buzzed and shocked his thigh. The metal warmed and it tingled in his hand when he unclipped it. He flipped the lid and the red and green lights flashed. The globe in the center spun fast. It was enough to cause vertigo and Phineas stumbled back dizzy.

"Bogg, are you okay? What's wrong with it? Is it stuck in automatic mode again?"

Phineas shook it out and the buzzing stopped. "I'm fine, and I think so. The globe blacked out. She's really due for servicing."

"It's been two years since Edison took it apart, so yeah. That's crazy. The last time the globe blacked out we were sent to Voyager Headquarters for your trial. How come we're not moving?"

"Beats me. If they do grab us, it's probably to interrogate us on why we let Drake get away."

Jeffrey folded his arms defiant. "It'd be nice if we had reinforcements. They make us chase around an evil dude with an old model omni and limited time range. _He_ has the 3-16-50 and open-time calibration. If they called us back to VHQ, why can't they recall him too?"

"Remember, Drake was a lawyer for the Voyager council. He got perks. But I found out from Susan that Drake had his omni retrofitted without the Council's knowledge. I think he manipulated the tracking functions. He's way smarter than we give him credit for. And I _know_ he doesn't work alone."

"Yeah, well, our omni's been doing strange stuff lately. Just before we came to this time zone we got blasted back to 1450 BC and had to hide because we saw our past selves putting Baby Moses in the Nile. That was insane!"

Phineas shrugged, wide-eyed. "That never happened before. I think something went wrong in the time vortex…it felt like we were… _pushed_ out of the way, and then the omni did this full blown reset. But it was pretty cool seeing ourselves on our very first voyage. Now do you believe me?"

"About what?"

"That you were kinda obnoxious."

Jeffrey rolled his eyes. "Whaddya expect? I was eleven, and you knocked me out a window… _ehh,_ you know the rest, right?"

Bogg chuckled and swiped his curls. "How can I forget? That was quite a speech. Still think I deserve to lose my _lousy_ job?"

"No way! I love this job. I don't wanna do anything else."

"That's the Voyager spirit!" Phineas hit the omni in his palm a few times and fiddled with the controls again.

Jeffrey's attention returned to the fog, it parted around a certain area, then swarmed together again. He finally saw it from the corner of his eye…the newspaper, flapping in the wind but floating on thin air and stuck on something. His blood chilled.

"Bogg…It's definitely weird here, let's go. Now."

Phineas yawned loudly. His omni vibrated and sent a charge through his fingers. He nearly dropped it and paced with his head down. " _Bat's breath!_ This omni will be the death of me. Now the red light won't quit. It's louder than ever. I can't change the settings, I don't think we're going any…"

 ** _CLUNK!_**

Phineas saw every star in the universe as his forehead head made hard contact with something invisible, but solid as metal. The alley spun around him and he collapsed like a ton of bricks. He heard Jeffrey yell just before he passed out.

Jeffrey slid in a puddle alongside him and gripped his shoulders. "Bogg! Wake up! _Bogg!_ "

The hairs on his neck rose again and he saw a pale green light intensify as an invisible door opened. Suddenly, what was once empty space dissolved into a blue Police Box. Jeffrey panicked, but tried not to show it. A tall and friendly looking young man with a bow tie and suspenders came out holding up an unusual tool with a glowing green tip.

" _Hello!_ Does anyone here need a Doctor?"

 **~Oo~**

Jeffrey was aware he may have been in shock. He'd wanted to scream earlier but no sound came out. There was nothing truly frightening here. A part of him wanted to laugh and explore, because the interior of the Police box purely was amazing. However, he refused to budge away from the door and kept one foot out on the cobblestone. The man and his short, pretty assistant had already dragged Phineas inside their ship before he even realized it.

Clara rested Phineas' head on a pillow and put a special Gallifreyan icepack on his forehead – guaranteed to prevent bruising and bump formation if applied within five minutes of impact.

"Doctor, he must've really clonked himself a good one, he doesn't even react to the cold. Are you sure he'll be okay?"

The Doctor sighed and aimed his sonic screwdriver at Phineas' face to appease her. He even turned up the volume. "There. I scanned him _again_ for internal injuries. He's nearing exhaustion, but perfectly fine. The epitome of good health, you can thank all that time energy radiating about him. And some hearty Norse genes! Decent enough diet, clean living…But really, nobody ever gets sick on my Tardis. _Aww,_ look at that angelic face. I think he's actually enjoying his nap."

Clara had to admit the pirate was beautiful in his sleep as well. She knew when the Doctor was jealous. As soon as the Doctor turned his back she smoothed down Phineas' hair. "Sorry about this." She whispered. "But once you get to know the Doctor I think you and your boy will handle it all just fine."

The Doctor stood behind his console with a frozen smile, waiting for Jeffrey to say something, anything, about what he witnessed. He was met with silence and more doe-eyed staring.

"Well, I've been alive over 900 years, what's a few more minutes waiting for you to speak?" The Doctor asked.

"Why… _why…how_ …how come it's so small outside?" Jeffrey finally sputtered.

The Doctor glanced at Clara. "He's got a mind like yours."

"I did think that the first time, yeah." She recalled.

Jeffrey's shock wore off and his cynical New York temper emerged. "Is this a spaceship? Are you gonna take us to your leader? What planet are you from? What do ya want with us? Are you from Voyager Headquarters? Who are you? _What_ are you?"

The Doctor looked taken aback. "First of all, I don't have a leader. I'm all on my own."

Clara cleared her throat and the Doctor smiled. "Oh yes, and I travel with my companion, the impossible Clara Oswald." His grin widened. " _Ahh…_ did you just say Voyager Headquarters? There's a name I haven't heard in centuries! It was my first real commission on Gallifrey to create… _Hold on_. Shut up… _What_ am I?"

The Doctor folded his arms insulted and came closer. Jeffrey wedged his other foot back into the Tardis and stood his ground. The Doctor bent to eye level and they had a stare down.

Clara giggled when the Doctor's eye eventually twitched. "The boy wins!"

"Bollocks!" The Doctor stormed away.

Jeffrey finally let out air. The Doctor's breath smelled like fish and some kind of sweet cream and it made him want to gag. He glanced at the console and saw a big bowl.

"Fishsticks and custard? _Gross._ " Jeffrey muttered. "That's as bad as pineapple on hot dogs."

The Doctor sneered. "You don't know what you're missing…but I agree about the pineapple." He popped a Jelly Baby candy in his mouth and tossed one to Jeffrey. He twirled his sonic screwdriver absentminded. " _I'm_ a Time Lord! Haven't you ever heard of one? Of course not, no one has…"

Jeffrey wanted to laugh. _This_ conversation was very familiar. He let the Doctor continue and cautiously ate the candy to show a little respect. It was delicious.

"…because… _because_ …never mind. I'm a madman with a box. Is that better?"

Jeffrey found his courage and he slammed the doors shut behind him. He wasn't going anywhere without Bogg. The Doctor took a few steps back.

"Oh. Should've seen that coming."

"You don't have to tell _me_ you're a nut in a box. But you still didn't answer my question. _Who_ are you?"

"I'm the Doctor."

"Doctor who?"

The Doctor snickered. He loved when people asked that. "Just the Doctor."

"Don't you have a real name?"

"Once upon a time I did. Just call me _Doctor._ Is that _too_ difficult for you, Jeffrey Jones, former A+ 7th grade student at P.S. 182 in 1982 Manhattan, New York City, United States, Planet Earth?" He huffed.

"Jeesh, lighten up. Okay, _Doctor._ " He approached Phineas and gave Clara a dirty look. She put up her hands and backed away. "Sorry, just trying to help him. He'll be fine."

Jeffrey's temper eased with her. She looked caring and kind. "S'okay, thanks…Clara."

Clara smiled gently and then nudged the Doctor to speak in private. But he was pacing and ranting to himself…far more than usual. The lights in the Tardis flickered and the colors swirled.

The Doctor didn't know why he and Jeffrey were getting off on the wrong foot. He remembered being rather sensitive to children in years past. Now they seemed to crawl more and more under his skin. He was afraid of what his _next_ regeneration would be like. Somehow he pictured stern, grey eyebrows and he shuddered.

" _Please_ don't let me be old." He whispered to the Tardis. "Or Scottish."

The Doctor's mind suddenly teetered on edge, and the Tardis responded in kind, making all sorts of noises. She wasn't happy with all the Temporal energy crammed in one space. Her space.

The Doctor's expression darkened and he darted to a set of stairs and shouted to air. "Oh you…you… you big ball of timey wimey marshmallow fluff, Doctor Ten! You ruined it for the rest of us with your so, so, _so_ _human_ ways."

He gazed at the top of the stairs and blinked fast. "Wait. Sorry… _What?_ "

Clara stood back nervous and pointed. "Doctor, what's happening?"

Jeffrey rushed beside her. "Clara, where did _he_ come from?"

"Oh no…no! Doctor, why is the Tardis doing this? What's wrong with you?"

An echo of Doctor Ten stood at the head of the stairs smiling down on them. A perfect image, with his handsomely styled reddish-brown hair, huge, sensitive dark eyes, and slim fitted brown and blue pinstriped suit. He didn't move or speak.

The Doctor was lost in his own thoughts and ignored Clara and Jeffrey. A dialogue played in his head, but any bystanders could only hear his excitable responses.

"What? _You didn't want to go?_ You're a _fan favorite?_ Well that's _too bad!_ I'm here now, I've been here for a very long time, and you had your fun. You had…you had _Rose Tyler!_ "

The Doctor's eyes moistened at the thought of her and suddenly the blonde shop girl appeared next to Doctor Ten, gazing up at him with adoring puppy eyes and a saucy full mouthed smile. The Doctor laughed, almost in tears. "There you go, Rose Tyler, with that cheeky tongue you always stuck out between your teeth. He _loved_ that, didn't he?"

Clara felt her heart drop slightly. No companion had ever come close to winning the Doctor's two hearts like Rose. There were still nights the Doctor saw her in his dreams, because Clara heard him call her name in those rare times he fell asleep.

The Doctor shook his yearning thoughts away and his expression angered. "Doctor Ten…you had Mickey and Jackie… _errr,_ never mind her. Beautiful, loyal Martha Jones, Oh, she loved you so!"

Jeffrey perked up at hearing his surname. Martha Jones, a gorgeous young black woman, appeared at Doctor Ten's left, staring at him with heartbreak and a forced bright smile.

"Oh, but what was she to you, Doctor? _The rebound!_ After you dumped poor Rose in another dimension!"

The Doctor ran in circles trying shake off his emotions and come to his senses. But in every corner of the Tardis another image of Doctor Ten emerged to mock him and force him to remember.

"Who else in your Rogue's gallery, aye, Doctor? Dashing Captain Jack…you knew he was immortal, but you still let him die for you over and over and over again, while you aged like E.T because of that rotten Master! And you sniveled and cried over The Master as if he deserved our tears! And what kind of blasted regeneration was that? Everyone in the world calling out for the Doctor like you're some god? And then you fly out like Peter Pan? Oh no, no, no, no that's not how _I_ work!"

The Doctor fell to his knees pained when an attractive but goofy red-headed woman came into view. "And Donna Noble!"

The Tardis lights flashed them into dense darkness and pure white light and created more echoes of the Doctor's past companions. Jeffrey and Clara shielded their eyes.

"I'll never forgive you for what you did to poor Donna! A lovable flake of a woman who saved worlds! The Ood sing her praises! Yet she'll never remember that, will she?… _Aughh!"_

The Doctor's face contorted and he tugged at his hair. Clara didn't know whether to run to him or stay put. Jeffrey gripped her arm to keep her still. He had a feeling this was not usual behavior for the Doctor and he didn't want her to get hurt. Phineas tossed and turned himself awake. He was groggy, and every muscle ached. All he could do was stare at the crazy scene in front of him.

The Doctor ran circles around the Tardis. "Shut up! Shut up! _Shuttity shut up!_ Stop lingering in my head!" He balled his hands and gave his forehead a few hard taps. "I know we're the same man!…I know they're all part of _my_ legacy…yes, yes…But…but… _You're not better than me!"_

The Doctor stood up tall with vehemence in his eyes. _"I_ had the Ponds! Amy and Rory Williams! The epic love of a lifetime right here in _MY_ version of the Tardis! I know River Song _far_ better than you, I know her secrets! I survived the Pandorica! I have allies all over the galaxy, but who did _you_ have? A huge weathered face in a jar and a cat nun nurse! _Arhhhh!_ "

Jeffrey was glad the giant face didn't show up. But a cat nun sounded cool. Apparently, this spaceship only picked up the images of people who'd been aboard.

"They're memories." Jeffrey said quietly. "I think I get it now. These are moments from the Doctor's past projecting inside this vessel. Like an omni memory recorder."

" _Oooh,_ you're a clever boy." Clara smiled wearily. "Yes, that's exactly what she's doing. Though I don't know what an omni memory recorder is."

Clara hated to see her Doctor like this. She stared dumbfounded at the people cropping up around the Tardis. But since she regained some memories of getting lost in the heart of the Tardis she had an idea of what was happening now.

"They can't hear or see us, Jeffrey. We don't need to fear them."

"But who are they?"

"The Tardis is creating echos of all his friends, the people he traveled with. The ones that got away, the ones he lost. She's projecting, as you said, projecting his feelings too."

"He's really ragging on Doctor Ten. Who's that in the corner? With the leather Jacket. I think the Doctor's avoiding him."

Clara stared at the sullen, ruggedly handsome man with big ears and bright blue eyes. "A painful reminder of his past. His ninth regeneration. A Doctor born out of a devastating Time war."

Clara squeezed Jeffrey's hand. Her demeanor soothed his nerves and she felt she had to say something.

"Jeffrey, trust the Doctor. I do, with my life. Something weird happened since the Tardis discovered you two in the alley. She almost broke down. We know you're time travelers called Voyagers, but when he gets right in the head again he'll explain. Try to keep up with him. He's normally quirky and loveable."

Jeffrey gulped, and nodded. He wondered after all was said and done if _he'd_ ever be right in the head again.

Bogg stumbled toward them. "Jeff, where are we? What's going on? Who are all these people? I got a bad headache right now."

"Bogg! You're up! We're…we're…safe. I think!"

The Doctor continued to rant and rave at his past regenerations like a family reunion gone wild, rehashing old adventures with companions Clara had no idea of. The golden time energy floated over them and the Tardis replayed conversations from every Doctor and his companions. Their commanding voices, laughter, and excited shouts ping-ponged off the walls. Phineas and Jeffrey listened with awe and confusion.

"Bogg, look at the screen!"

On the Tardis monitors scenes from the Doctor's past played out in fast cuts of frightening and murderous creatures and robots. Galaxies whirled by. Jeffrey couldn't help himself. "There's the old face in the jar with the cat nun! Awesome!"

The voices throughout time and space continued.

" _Stop the Daleks! They want to exterminate humanity!"_

" _The Cybermen were once human!"_

" _Don't blink, not even for a second…Blink and you're dead."_

" _I can take you anywhere in the galaxy…"_

" _Would you like a Jelly Baby?"_

 _"I'm the raggedy Doctor!"_

" _It says, "Hello, Sweetie!"_

" _We can save Gallifrey!_ "

" _That's Brilliant!…Fantastic!…Geronimo!"_

" _Gallifrey. Falls. No More."_

"Jeffrey, this can't all be real." Phineas tried to reassure his partner, but he couldn't convince himself of anything since waking up in this nightmare ship. Phineas was tempted to drag Jeffrey to the door, but then saw Clara staring teary-eyed at her beloved Doctor and unable to help him. He crept closer to her and held out his hand.

"Come on, leave with us. He might try and kill you! He's snapped."

"No. It's the effects of the Tardis. I can't just leave him alone."

"What's a Tardis?"

"What we're standing in!"

The mainframe sparked. The discordant gasping of the brakes started and the Tardis shook to its foundations. She was attempting to engage on auto-pilot, but couldn't get off the ground. The floor beneath them rumbled.

"Doctor! Please stop it!" Clara begged. She rushed around the console in a repeat performance from when they landed. Phineas grabbed a lever near her.

"What can I do?"

"Nothing. I don't know how to fly or control her well enough yet."

A screen blew and the force sent Clara reeling. Phineas caught her before she slammed on the metal floor.

"Hey, are you hurt?"

"No. I'm okay. Thank you!"

Clara raced to the Doctor. She couldn't stay idle anymore. "Doctor, _shut up!_ Snap out of it! I think the Tardis might explode!"

She embraced him in a tight back hug and he thrashed for a moment, then realized it was Clara. He turned fast and held her face. His eyes pained.

"Clara, Please don't stop! Keep talking!"

She put her small hands over his and spoke calmly."Doctor, they're not real. They're just memories. The Tardis is _leaking memories_ , remember? You told me that's what happened when she got damaged in the alternate history."

Sweat poured down his face. " _Yes. Yes!_ That's all it is. And the fissure! There's a small crack in time out there. History is seeping out, blending like a gigantic stew pot, creating _wibbly wobbly…_ never mind! The Tardis has picked up on it and she won't let it go."

The Doctor circled around the Voyagers and waggled his hands lost in theories. He tried to keep his mind focused on the present. "But that's why history goes wrong for you two! That's why the light is red and Nellie Bly is hanging out with Doyle and trying to find Jack the Ripper instead of traveling the world. And why Doyle stopped writing Sherlock. These cracks pop up _everywhere_ creating billions of parallel universes and…and…it's your job to mend them for this universe!"

Phineas gripped Jeffrey and they held tight to the rails. "He's right. I remember learning that in Voyager School. It's part of basic training. Cracks in the universe. And…and…if we don't fix them then… _silence will fall!_ " Bogg quoted his favorite Professor Garth.

The Doctor stared pitably at Phineas. "They taught you that…but you have _no idea_ what it means, do you?"

Phineas looked down glum. Suddenly feeling more than insignificant. He met his gaze after a moment. "No, and it didn't matter to me, all I had to do was just time travel and help people as much as I could. That's all Jeffrey and I do."

The glare in the Doctor's eyes filled with pride. That was all he ever wanted for the Voyagers. He was about to respond but the Tardis screeched and metal groaned. The voices of the past melded together. He crouched down and gripped his ears.

"Stop it! No more of this!"

Clara got on her knees. "Doctor, The Tardis is playing with your mind and you have to fight it, not fight with yourself. Because that's all you're really doing. They are YOU. YOU are THEM."

Phineas peeled himself off the railing. He ran back to the sizzling console and found a particular handle. "Jeff, look! _A clutch!_ " He yanked it down hard and the brake noise shut off.

The Doctor immediately came to his senses. The Tardis stopped rocking and the echoes and voices disappeared. He snapped his fingers and the doors opened.

"I think I did it! It's fixed!" Phineas laughed. He took Jeffrey's arm and they hurried for the door and tumbled outside, landing in a small pile of hay. They jumped up and attempted to run off.

The Doctor staggered to the entrance. " _Wait!_ Jeffrey Jones, Phineas Bogg, stay outside for a little bit, but _don't leave_. Please. I promise, no harm will come to either of you."

The weakened Doctor leaned against the doorframe. He closed his eyes, feeling as if he ripped through all eleven of his regenerations in one go. Phineas attempted to help but the Doctor waved him away.

"No. Stay back. I'm okay. I just need a few…moments…" He opened his eyes. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I'm actually one of the good guys. Can you trust me?"

Phineas had wanted to attack the man while trapped inside, but now he bristled and kept still. Somehow, he _did_ trust him.

"That remains to be seen." He said cooly.

The Doctor forced a haggard smile. "You'll see, Voyager Phineas Bogg. Soon you'll understand everything."

"I'll certainly try." Phineas gently touched his own forehead, he felt a sting, but was surprised to find no lump. "That's weird. I must've took a big knockout, and you and…"

Clara poked her head out and smiled sweetly at Phineas. He grinned back. She was a real cutie. " _Hello._ You helped me out in there. What's your name?"

The Doctor saw the flash of sparkling attraction in the Voyager's stunning blue eyes and groaned. It was like dealing with Captain Jack all over again.

Clara twiddled her fingers embarrassed. " _Hello!_ I'm Clara Oswald. I travel with the Doctor. You'll thank me later for that icepack. It would've left a ghastly bruise. Thanks again for the save before." She glanced up angry at her friend. "Doctor… _get in here. NOW!_ "

" _Woooahhh!_ " She yanked on his suspenders and the Doctor fell backwards. The doors slammed shut.

Phineas and Jeffrey looked at each other in utter surprise, but they didn't move a muscle. Jeffrey felt sorry for the Doctor. He looked just about Phineas' age, twenty seven, but it dawned on him that he said he was over _nine hundred years_ old. Less than thirty minutes passed since they were inside the Tardis and it was all too complicated for him. He pulled Bogg's sleeve.

"Bogg, now's our chance. Maybe we should go and forget this ever happened. We don't need him."

Phineas stared determined at the Police Box. He crossed his arms. "No. He'd find us again now that he knows we exist. And the omni stopped working. Just like his box grounded him. He's the type to do his thing and run away, but right now he can't and it's driving him crazy. We're connected. And I want to know why. We'll stick this out together."

Phineas faced his partner. "He might be some sort of amazing space Doctor, but remember who _we_ are."

Jeffrey nodded, his resolve strengthened now that he had Phineas with him. " _Voyagers._ "

"And Voyagers never run from a fight."

"Nope. Quarter to no man. We can do anything, be anything…"

Phineas patted Jeffrey's back. "There's that. And what's the most important thing?"

Jeffrey remembered his first successful voyage with Phineas after they helped the Wright Brothers invent the airplane. He punched his palm, inspired.

"We gotta think of all the interesting people in front of us, who really need our help. It's _our_ responsibility." Jeffrey quoted Phineas.

"That's right…Phineas circled the Tardis, he knocked on it a few times and scratched his head.

"We have to be responsible. Even if it means tagging along with a madman and his blue box…that's bigger on the inside."

 **TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Voyagers! ~ Doctor Who Crossover**

 **Silence of the Worlds**

Clara stood before the Tardis doors and tapped her foot waiting for explanations. "Doctor, I was very scared for you."

The Doctor fussed with his appearance embarrassed and jutted his lower lip in an attempt to gain sympathy. "I know, and you gave me three punches to prove it." He rubbed his right shoulder. "For a girl with such little hands you pack a mighty wallop!"

He stroked the Tardis mainframe. "You remind me of her sometimes. Sassy and quick tempered."

Clara's anger faded. "Sorry about that, I guess the Tardis and I are more alike than I thought. We _snarl_ when we're terrified." She approached him. "Doctor, please don't give me the pitiful look. That was a massive meltdown. Her second one tonight."

"True. She's connected to my brain waves, which creates a psychic link. During her upset she projected some of my innermost thoughts into visions. Just like Jeffrey Jones said. He's a very smart boy. I believe he functions as the brains of their dynamic Voyager duo."

"Don't count Voyager Bogg out just yet. There's a fire in him. He's… _street-smart_. So, you heard what Jeffrey said during all that?"

"I heard all of you, Clara." The Doctor's eyes shone. "Thank you for not giving up on me. Voyager Bogg thinks I might snap and kill you in your sleep. That velvet-voiced lothario wants to whisk you away from me." He grumbled.

Clara gave him a cunning smile. "He _does_ have a deep, sexy voice. _Arhh,_ Doctor, you sound very jealous right now. That's so _human_ of you."

The Doctor rubbed the back of his head. Over the years he'd become extremely protective of his companions. "Sorry, I'm rushing to judgement. I saw parts of his biography from beginning to end before the Tardis went bonkers. He's a universal hero, a Voyager legend. And a _good_ man. I won't deny that."

The Doctor had seen footage from the night Phineas Bogg met Jeffrey Jones. He'd hardly witnessed a more courageous and selfless act of humanity, aside from the sacrifices of his companions. He watched impressed as the pirate Voyager dove from a sky-rise building to rescue the boy after a tragic fall out the window. Jeffrey Jones, an orphan who grew up to become a Voyager icon in his own right, traveled with Bogg ever since.

Clara sighed. "Doctor, for the record, nobody is _whisking_ me anywhere...You're the only one who can do that."

The Doctor stabilized the Tardis and grinned. " _I_ _know_."

"Anyway…it was the mother of all tantrums! For _both_ of us! Getting rid of the Voyagers' temporal energy calmed her down. I think… _think, think, think…"_

The Doctor wagged his hands and ambled around the console. "Of course! _Yes, yes, yes!_ That's what it was! The Tardis didn't react badly because of Bogg and Jeffrey, it was that _other_ one, the Victorian fop. Evil Voyager Drake was spewing vile time energy all around her. He's traveled in time more than Bogg and Jeffrey ever have, and believe me, there's a lot of blood on his hands. He's disrupted history so much, created multiple rips in the universe. The Tardis was protecting herself like she always does."

"Makes sense. Poor girl was confused and couldn't take it. Time Traveler overload." Clara patted a knob and the Tardis hummed in response.

"Yes, and she used my mind as a shield to prevent structural damage. The Tardis is ready to play nice now that she knows where Bogg and Jeffrey's time energy stems from. But she's in repair mode for a few hours. I can still keep the invisibility shield on."

The Doctor's body sagged and he rubbed his brow. "I'm still sorry you had to see that, Clara. I bottled all those feelings up since I regenerated. The Doctors you saw, the companions, the things I said, rehashing my mistakes, the second guessing and beating myself up over what I could've done better, I contend with that every day."

He pulled a mirror out of nowhere. "And being jealous of Doctor Ten's swoopy hair! I don't know what to do with all the leftover products."

He tapped open a round hidden shelf on the Tardis wall. "Look at this, Mousse, gel, oil, spritz, shampoos and conditioners, some kind of waxy gooey purple balm from another planet I can't remember…but they were oh so hairy, with a huge roving eye."

"Were they the one-eyed, one-horned, flying purple people eaters?" Clara joked, thinking of the funny 1950's song.

The Doctor gasped and snapped his finger. " _Yes!_ Those wily creatures ate the purple people that lived on their planet. Attacked them like goats and bulls, ramming that big horn and goring their innards. Poor little souls." He shook his head. "I wonder how long the peace treaty I made between them will last."

Clara doubled over laughing. "I'm sorry, I know it's not funny…Doctor, no matter what I say…oh, I can't believe that song is actually about a true race of aliens. And will you stop fussing about your hair. It's perfectly fine!"

Doctor Ten had amazing hair, but so did _her_ Doctor Eleven. It was thick and wavy, with an adorable floppy side bang that he forever blew away from his eye during his moments of intense concentration. Basically a hundred times a day.

The Doctor closed up the wall and strode to Clara. "I haven't changed that much. But after nearly a thousand years one could suffer through some life crisis, couldn't one?"

Clara jumped into his arms and nuzzled his neck. He gave her a few delightful spins and lowered gently. "I'll dread the day I avoid hugs like this."

The angry silver eyebrows and steady, blazing blue eyes flashed in the Doctor's mind again. Was that to be his next regeneration? He ignored the thought. The future was the future and he had all he could want at this very moment.

"Doctor, you're _all right._ I'm here for you now. And your other companions and friends were too, no matter what happened in the end. They loved and trusted you and were willing to die for you."

"Clara, I can never repay them for it, and I've wronged many of them. I have so much guilt." Tears trickled down his face. "It never goes away…"

"Oh Doctor, don't cry." Clara sniffled and her eyes watered.

He tapped his head. "This old brain is like the Tardis, I just tuck them deep in my memories, but any little reminder can painfully pull them up. Time Lords are like that."

Clara brushed his tears away. "No, not just Time Lords. We _all_ are. Doctor, they never asked to be repaid. They made their decisions when they _chose_ to stay or leave. And whatever you did for them in the end – wiping their memories, keeping them on parallel dimensions…it's because you _loved_ them and wanted to keep them safe and alive. We know the risks of traveling with the great Doctor. Don't _ever_ feel guilty about that. I mean it."

The Doctor searched her eyes. "And you, Clara? How do you feel, knowing the risks?"

"You don't have to use telepathy. When my time's up…then it's up. With you, Doctor, it's not the destination that counts, it's the journey that means everything."

The Doctor prolonged another embrace and when he pulled away he kissed her forehead. "I'm glad I have you, my impossible girl."

Clara sighed, hoping there'd be more to his show of affection but he skipped around to his clothing cubbie and put his red fez on. He grinned and activated his sonic screwdriver.

"Well, that's over with. I have to make a new start with the boys. I think it's time we let them lead this next adventure."

Clara ran to block the door again. "Doctor, I think we need to let them alone. They have their own job in this universe and we have no right butting in."

"Oh Clara! I have _every_ right!"

"How?"

"Like this!"

The Doctor dodged her three times before squeezing out the doors and he spun around with his arms outstretched.

 **~Oo~**

"Hello, I'm the Doctor! And you've just earned yourselves a free pass on the TARDIS, and yes, before you ask, "A+" Jeffrey Jones, that's an Acronym and it stands for _"Time And Relative Dimension In Space."_ The Tardis does not only traverse the galaxies, it's a Time Machine with advanced open-time calibration as you, Voyager Phineas Bogg, learned about in Voyager School. When you weren't napping in the back of class, of course. Unfortunately I can't show her off because she's making repairs."

Phineas and Jeffrey rose from the haystack, despite a few stalks poking them they were rather comfortable and dozed while waiting for the Doctor to sort himself out. They both laughed at his fez.

"How can you even sleep at an historic time like this?" The Doctor wondered. "And stop laughing. For the record, just like bowties, Fezes are _cool._ "

"If you say so." They snickered again. "Doctor, are you _for real_ this time?" Jeffrey asked.

"Yes, it's _really real_."

"No more crazy visions and meltdowns?" Phineas asked.

"None at all, unless we happen to run into a hostile life force that fiddles with our minds. Oh, I forgot, you deal strictly with people, as in _humans_ …but sometimes they have the power to do exactly the same."

"Okay, now what, Doctor? Since you know so much, then you know we're in a green light zone and history is on the _right_ track. If we stay here any longer it'll make alterations in the timeline again." Phineas noted. "If one of the Bobbies sees us hanging around in the alley, we're in trouble."

"Quite right. You're not as dumb as your Voyager Academy report cards suggest. But then again, that's Time Travel 101."

"What? _Hey!_ My grades improved before graduation…what are you doing? That's mine!"

The Doctor reached for Phineas' belt and snatched the omni before he could react. He shook it by his ear. "Blimey, it's rattling up a storm. She needs some interior tinkering." He popped the lid and peered at the globe and lights. "I think new circuitry is in order, we should replace the glass, it's all scratched…Oh, look, the dials are lined up to a red 'V'."

The Doctor wagged his finger at the omni. " _Tsk, tsk, tsk,_ someone at Voyager Headquarters is cross and they're trying to bring you back. Sorry, no can do. My Time Lord Technology is overriding their systems. I'll take care of this."

Phineas didn't like anyone messing with his property, especially the omni. But the Doctor was too swift. He whirled his sonic screwdriver light over it. "There, should be right as rain, I even fixed the GPS so that the little devil lands you in a comfortable spot. Now, I'd like you and Jeffrey to take Clara and I on a VOYAGE!"

"Hold on a sec." Phineas studied the omni. The globe appeared shiny and new and the green light shone brighter than before. "I guess you really fixed it. But how'd you know what's wrong? And how'd you know about Voyager Headquarters?"

"Because I created the idea for that institution on my home planet, Gallifrey. Fought for it. Then found an abandoned suitable planet similar to earth in a far reaching parallel dimension. It's a long story and I'll tell it later. I invented the original omnichronometer with beautiful spare parts from the 51st century."

The Doctor's expression turned dreamy, lost in memories. "It's a much better use of those lovely cogs and sprogs than for those deadly foppish robots time traveling to 17th century France to steal Madame De Pompadour's brain."

Phineas' eyes lit up. "You mean Jeanne Antoinette Poisson… _Reinette?_ She never told me about robots. I met Rennie before I traveled with Jeff. How did you know her?"

The Doctor's gaze could have sliced him in half, but Phineas ignored it.

"I was just about to ask _you_ the same question, Voyager Bogg. It was during my tenth regeneration."

"Oh yeah, the handsome one you kept yelling at in the Tardis." Jeffrey laughed.

The Doctor narrowed his eyes at the precocious boy and fixed his bowtie proudly. "Reinette was in love with him, no… _me_ , her whole life, because I had to stop the robots from killing her through gateways of time on their space vessel. The bad robots brutally wiped out the whole crew and used their body parts to keep the ship running."

Jeffrey was aghast. "You gotta be kidding me! That's awful!"

"The universe is filled with unspeakable terrors and gorgeous wonders, Jeffrey Jones. Just like this tiny planet earth, but it's all waiting to be explored! What I do is…" The Doctor and Jeffrey kept chatting.

Phineas whispered to Clara. "Are your trips always like this? Robots and aliens, people getting horribly killed?"

Clara couldn't lie to him. "I wasn't with the Doctor then, but I'm afraid so, yeah."

"How can you deal with it, Clara?"

Phineas remembered the Titanic voyage, and how he struggled within an inch of his life with help from Voyager Olivia Dunn to get his omni back in the lower bowels of the ship. He stared at Jeffrey. The kid had amazement plastered on his face while listening to the Doctor's stories. Jeffrey had seen the Titanic from the _outside_. He witnessed the entire ship flip up and split in half, and thousands of people falling and drowning in a frozen, watery grave. Phineas couldn't remember Jeffrey emotionally suffering or even discussing what he'd witnessed. The voyage took a lot out of both of them and they avoided discussing it. Phineas made a mental note to bring it up some time.

Clara noticed the sadness in the Voyager's large blue eyes and she was tempted to hug him. But a pat on the arm sufficed.

"Phineas, are you okay?"

"Clara, I thought being a Voyager was hard, seeing wars, disasters, injustices and knowing that they have to happen, that many are _supposed_ to happen, and there's nothing I could do to stop it."

Clara empathized with him. "You develop a thick skin, a sort of gallows humor with the Doctor, and a furious survival instinct…I think you as a Voyager do the same, yeah?"

Phineas agreed silently and Clara continued. "The Doctor also follows the rules of time, he doesn't interfere with the history of any planet. Not fixed points. But don't let him fool you. He's not just some happy-go-lucky bystander with a time travel box. He has more compassion than anyone. _All_ life is precious to him. And he _will_ step in if they're threatened."

The Doctor maneuvered over when he saw how cozy Clara and Phineas looked. "Voyager Bogg, back to Reinette, I was her protector. The man of her dreams. Ah, fun times, we danced all night, I invented the Banana daiquiri, burst in on a white horse through the time portal mirror to…"

Phineas' gaze darkened as he remembered her. "I see now. So you're the one that made Rennie cry to sleep. The man who kept appearing and disappearing from her life. The _great Doctor_ who saved her and toyed with her heart until the day she died."

The Doctor's face saddened. "She really said that about me?"

Phineas cut the sarcasm. "No, she wouldn't dare, but I saw it hurt her whenever she mentioned _him…you…_ She fought to the painful end waiting for this Doctor. I went back and attended her funeral. It was all I could do for her without disrupting history."

"Then I suppose it's a good thing she had you to lean on. Thank you for being there. I'm sure King Louie was thrilled."

"Well, not really, seeing as I was deemed a spy and set to get my head chopped off, but you know the French…"

"Since when did she let anyone call her _Rennie_?"

Phineas laughed wistfully. "Since she met _me_."

"Seriously?" The Doctor slapped his forehead. "Wait a minute, _hold on_ …I did telepathy on her because of the robots and saw she had a lot of "cowboys" in her past…mind you, I wasn't fully opening _those_ doors in her memories but…but one _was_ a _pirate!"_ The Doctor held his mouth. _No!_ It was _you?_ "

Phineas shrugged innocently. "I wondered about this mysterious Doctor. I even thought he was a Voyager too. Every man had a crush on Madame De Pompadour. A lot of my classmates at the Academy planned to meet her at some point on their voyages. Even made bets."

Phineas leaned near him. "Doctor, a little advice. You really shouldn't invade people's minds like that." Phineas glanced at Clara. "Or their hearts."

The Doctor faced him sternly. "I never set out to hurt anyone deliberately. You of all people should understand."

The Doctor whispered a name in his ear and Phineas' froze. His eyes filled with tears. The pain of giving up Mabel Hubbard was still very fresh. The Doctor didn't let up on scolding him. "You, Voyager Bogg, were on specific field duty to save the King and shouldn't have been invading a woman's private boudo…"

Clara saw Phineas' expression, As he curled his fists she quickly jumped between them. "Doctor, _shut up_. There's a _child_ here."

Jeffrey rolled his eyes. "I'm thirteen, not a child. Bogg's always getting himself in hot water with women. He can't help himself. I'm used to it already."

The Doctor was still smarting about Madame De Pompadour but he let it go. "A fine influence _you_ are on Jeffrey Jones, Voyager Bogg."

He moved Clara beside him and muttered about how the quality of Voyager Academy recruits must've really dropped. Phineas let his comments slide, though Jeffrey heard him call the Doctor a "pompous jerky windbag" through gritted teeth.

Jeffrey put an arm over his shoulder and spoke low. "Bogg, don't let him yank your chain. He might look and act like a kid high on sugar and glue but he's a _grumpy old man_. He keeps saying he's over 900 years old. Of course he's gonna talk down to you. We're babies next to him."

Phineas conceded and choked down a laugh. "Okay. If you put it that way."

The Doctor suppressed a smile at Jeffrey's remark and readied himself. "Well then my friends, if I remember correctly we should all join hands." The Doctor grabbed Clara's hand and took Jeffrey's. "If you let go, there's no telling where you'll end up and you may not be protected by the omnichronometer's force field. Those time vortexes are tricky things. Tonight I somehow wound up in your little one, but the Tardis usually creates her own."

Phineas nudged Jeffrey. "See, I told you we were _pushed_ in the wormhole." He glared at the Doctor. "Now we know it was by a tacky flying _police box_."

Phineas yanked the Doctor aside by his collar. "We need to seriously talk, you can't just have a breakdown then snap back like nothing and go on a voyage. What do you mean the omni's _your_ invention? Then why don't you use it? _You_ started Voyager Headquarters? _How_? And where's Gallifrey? It sounds Irish."

The Doctor wriggled out of Phineas' strong grip. "Easy, there, pirate. Haven't you been paying attention? It's another _planet._ I'm not human. I'm _Time Lord_. The last of my people."

Phineas cocked an eyebrow. " _Hmm._ You look human. And you sound totally British. Titles mean little to me. For all I know you own a Manor in London and you're an expert clockmaker, which would also make you a _"Time Lord."_ "

The Doctor cringed. Phineas Bogg was a tough sell. "Time Lords were an ancient and wise race, one of the mightiest civilisations in the universe. They had superior control over the whole of time and relative dimensions and explicit command of Time Travel technology. I'm not British, I'm Gallifreyan."

"Then they must _love_ the British Empire. Every Doctor's voice I heard, every one of your _companions_ on that box were British. Fish sticks, custard and tea? Is Oliver Twist on the Tardis? See, I _was_ paying attention."

Clara and Jeffrey chuckled on the side. "Doctor, he has a point." Clara noted.

The Doctor rarely had to argue his position. But he somewhat enjoyed verbally sparring with a man whose legacy was to become as great as his own.

"To quote a very _American_ cartoon hero, _"I yam, what I yam!_ " And you're just as much an anomaly as I am, Phineas Bogg. Born in the latter half of the seventeenth Century, _plucked out of time_ to Voyager Academy and trained to travel through the ages. You go strutting around in costume pirate garb."

He poked Phineas' bare and muscled, hairy chest. "Get a new shirt. I don't know how you stand it when the wind blows."

Phineas suddenly felt embarrassed by his low cut peasant shirt and ripped sepia jerkin next to the Doctor in his spiffy bowtie and tweed. He discreetly laced up a few ties while the Doctor carried on.

"And I'm _totally_ British? You speak like you're from twentieth Century America, but you were born in Norway!" He circled his finger a few inches from Phineas' mouth. "Ah, I can even pinpoint the vocal inflection, you sound like 1982, New Jersey."

"What are you even talking about? Never mind. Just so you know, I'm a citizen of the world and I come and go as I choose."

The Doctor laughed and patted his back. "Then we'll get along just fine. That's one thing we have in common. Though I'm more a _citizen of the universe_."

Phineas refused to show it, but he felt awkward, and a little frightened. He'd never in his life encountered aliens and didn't really believe in their existence. By all accounts the population of planet Voyager were human. As long as the Doctor didn't turn green and spout four heads and sharp teeth he'd be perfectly fine believing the eccentric time traveler.

"So what makes you an alien? Besides having no eyebrows." Phineas couldn't resist the jab.

The Doctor thrust his head back irritated. " _You just had to go there! I DO_ have eyebrows _,_ they're light and…sparse...not shapely caterpillars like yours. Time Lords have vastly superior intellect, two hearts, immortality through regeneration, telepathy…"

"Huge chins."

The Doctor was tempted to zap Phineas with his sonic screwdriver. He caught Clara's eye and she frowned and shook her head. There was no sense arguing over their differences. He relaxed.

"Voyager Bogg, if we were characters in a story then we've already wasted _three chapters_ stuck in 1889 jabbering _on and on_. If I were reading it, I'd be bored to tears. I almost am. Now hurry up and take us somewhere fantastic!"

"Fine. I've seen enough to make me believe anything." Phineas nudged Jeffrey. "Haven't you, kid?"

" _No way._ All I saw were images and a wooden blue box that's smaller on the outside. It's like watching a sci-fi movie on the late show. I wanna see aliens in person."

"Jeff, don't be ridiculous. You think I'd risk our lives like that?"

"Why not? Clara's been with the Doctor years and she's fine. She told me, other planets and alien races tremble at just the mention of the Doctor."

The Doctor grinned. "Now you're talking, Jeffrey! Once the Tardis is ready, I can take you to places you can't even dream up in your imagination."

" _All right!_ I'm ready when the Tardis is ready." Jeffrey said enthusiastically.

Bogg interrupted annoyed. "We'll see about that. The omni's stuck on automatic mode, so it'll take us wherever history needs fixing. But…I suppose you already knew that, _Doctor._ " He gave him a strained smile.

"Of course I did, so let's get a move on while we're young." He winked.

 **~Oo~**

The trip across the expanse of bursting colorful cosmos was stupendous for the Doctor and Clara. They were all encased in an invisible protective force field, but nevertheless were free-flying through the Time Vortex.

While Phineas and Jeffrey kept silent with their eyes glued ahead, Clara screamed the whole way as if on an enormous roller coaster.

The Doctor hooted and hollered. His excited shouts of " _Geronimo!"_ echoed across the galaxy.

 **TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Voyagers! ~ Doctor Who Crossover**

 **Silence of the Worlds**

They all landed with a loud thump on a grassy knoll coated with fresh snow, but Clara and the Doctor tumbled and slid down a small embankment. The Doctor splayed out with a larger than life smile on his face.

" _Woooohooooo!_ I haven't been on an omnichronometer trip in centuries!"

"Doctor, that was so fun! Look at us, like Jack and Jill rolling down the hill!" She plucked stray pieces of grass off her skirt and brushed snow from his hat. "And your fez stayed on! I can't believe it!" She fell back against the Doctor's chest hysterical laughing.

The Doctor bolted upright. He shielded his eyes from the glare of the winter sun and took in a deep breath of fresh air. " _I know!_ Aren't the laws of physics absolutely amazing? Not a hair out of place until we hit the gravitational force of the earth. But I still held on to it for dear life."

Bogg and Jeffrey climbed up and stretched their limbs. They couldn't be more used to the ten-foot landings after each voyage. But they laughed at the Doctor and Clara's enjoyment. They'd clearly been spoiled by the cushy Tardis and her ten billion rooms and comforts, but the enormity of the cosmic trip didn't faze them.

"Hey you two! I hope there's no broken bones?" Phineas called out.

The Doctor helped Clara stand. "None whatsoever. But I can imagine the wear and tear on the body in the long run. I may have to make some vital upgrades."

"Voyager Headquarters does fine on their own, Doctor." Phineas assured him. He opened the omni. "America, February 10th, 1878. Green light. No sense sticking around too long."

" _Green?_ …Are you sure?" The Doctor paused. He ignored the slight uneasiness he immediately felt.

"Yep. Why, you wanted a red light? Something to fix?" Phineas smirked.

The Doctor and Clara trudged up to the Voyagers. "Well, yes. I'm a bit disappointed. But anyway, regarding the upgrades, we'll see what I can do if I can get back to Voyager Headquarters to check on things. I'd like to bring their technology up to speed. The problem is, at the time we created the Voyager Society, Gallifrey had easy access to every universe and dimension." The Doctor's eyes saddened. "My planet is...it's gone now. Destroyed in the time wars. I may not be able to go."

"I'm very sorry, Doctor." Although he'd learned about the consequences of time meddling in Voyager Academy, Phineas couldn't fathom an entire planet wiped out of existence. He didn't want to – or else he'd never get the hands-on job of a Voyager done properly for fear of catastrophically messing history up. He patted the Doctor's back.

"There's still hope. What if the Voyagers brought _you_ to _them_? As long as we have an omni they can."

The Doctor smiled. "Oh, yes! Of course! Though, I would need the power of the Tardis at my disposal." The Doctor noticed Clara and Jeffrey shivering and jumping up and down to keep warm. "Oh, it's _freezing._ Clara, we should've popped back in the Tardis to get some coats."

The Doctor assessed Phineas and Jeffrey's sizes with mental measurements. His face lit up with a recognition and he grinned. He snatched the omni out of Phineas' hand.

"Of course! Won't be a minute! Give me two though, just in case."

Phineas protested. "Wait, Doctor. This is a green light zone, the Voyager Code states that we shouldn't hang around. Why bother? Do you even know how to..."

The manic time traveler hit the activator button and vanished into thin air. Clara had seen it all, but it still shocked her.

"I feel like I've been abandoned. Where did he go?" She asked.

"I guess to find you a coat?" Jeffrey said. He was dying for one himself. They all paced and rubbed their arms.

" _Yowza!_ " The Doctor careened out of the sky with coats draped over his arm. Clara checked her watch.

"Exactly _two and a half_ minutes. What took you so long?" She joked.

The Doctor hopped up like a Jack-in-the-box. He was already accustomed to the Voyager landings like an old pro. Phineas and Jeffrey were impressed.

"Sorry. You know how time gets wibbly wobbly."

"I also know you're always late, Doctor." Clara said.

The Doctor grinned sheepishly and tossed the coats around. "No comment on that. Clara, here's your pretty red one. Jeffrey, I managed to yank something from my 80's collection – dark corduroy, wool collar, and a grey hoodie, all teens need a hoodie for layering. Hoodies are _cool._ And for you, Voyager Bogg…"

The Doctor handed Phineas a stylish sepia leather duster with a belt and brass buttons. The interior lining was padded for warmth with a lot of pockets. Phineas held it out in front of him.

"I've never seen a coat like this before. It's just my style too."

"I doubt you would have. I picked it up years ago in the 25th Century, during my fourth regeneration. The world went full out Steampunk for a while there. Had to match wits with a nasty character known as The Clock King. But he's ancient history now. I met two blokes who helped me vanquish him. Outstanding, charismatic adventurers. Though the blue-eyed one wouldn't stop flirting with my Sarah Jane and nearly tore my scarf in half when he swung off a Zeppelin." The Doctor scratched his head. " _Err…_ you should remember that bit if you're ever in a jam, Voyager Bogg. Twelve foot scarf, Zepplin."

" _Uhh,_ sure Doctor." Phineas realized that the Doctor may have said everything and anything that came to his mind, but it was not without a reason.

"An adventure like that sounds really awesome." Jeffrey said.

"You never know, Jones. One day you may have some pretty awesome ones too." The Doctor winked. "Anyway, Voyager Bogg, you can keep a lot of gadgets in that coat. I _like_ gadgets. A Voyager should have some. It's a good place to store the beef Jerky."

"How'd you know I have jerky?"

The Doctor leaned an inch from his face and sniffed around. "Oh, I smell _some_ kind of smoked meat on you, you beefcake!"

Phineas backed away, but he had to laugh. The Doctor might've been snobbish at times, but he performed major kindnesses on a whim. He slipped on the coat and the fit was a tailor made.

"I really appreciate this."

"Radical! You look great, Bogg." Jeffrey said impressed.

"It's very, _you._ " The Doctor said.

Clara couldn't take her eyes off Phineas' perfect form. "Oh, my, yes. _Very, very, you,_ Phineas."

The Doctor gently knocked against her. "Clara, you're making him blush…Consider these gifts. Wear them well on your future voyages in cold weather. Or spring, or autumn, the lining is removable. You might want to check the large inner pocket, Voyager Bogg."

Phineas dug inside and felt something familiar. He pulled out a black book about the size of a standard bible. He saw his name in gold lettering at the lower right corner.

"This...this is my original copy of the Voyager's Guidebook! Doctor, how did you...when did you get this?" He thumbed through it quickly. "Still too thick and boring as ever!"

The Doctor put his hands behind his back and rocked on his heels. "I noticed you didn't have one. I worked long and hard with the Gallifreyan Council to create that book. It's a treasure, a life saver, and should be treated as such. Jeffrey's not advancing in his schooling. Trust me, you'll need it at some point."

His eyes shifted back and forth fast and he twiddled his fingers. "Perhaps very soon."

"I think he's right, Bogg. Back home I'm supposed to be in 9th grade already. _"The history book in pants"_ is limited to about eight grade level now." Jeffrey said.

"Okay, true. Maybe we should make more visits to the library to brush up on history." Phineas joked. "It's all in books."

"You should see the one in the Tardis! I think the Doctor has every book ever worth reading in there." Clara said excited. "It's fantastic!"

The Doctor noticed Phineas sulk every time the Tardis was mentioned. The young Voyager couldn't help comparing time travel devices. He changed the subject.

"I made a few pit stops here and there with your omnichronometer. That's the luxury of time travel. Sorry, there might be dog dribble, maybe some teeth marks. But at least old Ralphie didn't fight _me_ for it. Such a good doggie."

"You went to my apartment in 1982? But Bogg's omni only goes up to 1970." Jeffrey said in shock.

"Not since I fixed her up a bit. Now you can catch that villain Drake no matter where he is. Open time calibration is a wonderful feature. But should be used sparingly." The Doctor's expression darkened. "It's not good to know too much about future events, because they can become fixed moments in time, and to alter them would be catastrophic."

Phineas realized the Doctor dealt with constantly knowing the future of his friends, the planets he visited, and the entire universe. "It must be a heavy burden to bear."

"Yes. It is. You question why you have the power of time in your hands, when there's nothing to be done. But it's not always like that. Events can be rewritten."

"The Doctor has saved the universe more times that we can count." Clara said. "But he doesn't like to brag."

Phineas still tried to wrap his head around this strange man. "I don't envy _that_ responsibility."

The Doctor smirked. "In a way, you and Jeffrey Jones already have it, Voyager Bogg. Every human life is precious. Some only try to make it through the day, eke out a living, put food on the table. And there are others with discoveries, inventions, and ideas for a better future. Voyagers help them follow through, and no matter the odds, make certain that fixed events occur. What a job _you_ have! Never take it lightly, or feel that it's not useful."

Phineas' spirits lifted. "You're right, Doctor. I wouldn't trade this job for anything."

Jeffrey suddenly gasped. " _Hold on…_ you said Ralph was there! Back in '82. How is he, Doctor?"

The Doctor stared at him sympathetically. "He told me he loves you. You're his best friend, Jeffrey, and he doesn't know where you've gone. I've reassured him that you're safe, and in strong, capable hands, protecting history for human and dog kind alike with the _big, dumb, idiot_ that knocked you out the window and took you away."

The Doctor shrugged at Phineas. "Sorry, Ralph's words, not mine."

Phineas looked at Clara confused. "Don't tell me?"

"Yes, the Doctor speaks _dog_...and baby, and nearly every language in the universe. The Tardis translates. Just trust me on that one." She said.

"Okay, gotchya. Sorta like the omni. But she's limited, no babies or animals. From now on, I probably shouldn't even ask."

Jeffrey's heart tugged, he hadn't thought of Ralph in a long time. "Is he safe, Doctor?"

"Now he is. He was so cooped up with nobody to play with or talk to. I left him in the New York country side. I checked on him a few weeks later and he was healthy and chasing the birds. All the wide open space he could want. Had a little lady friend, a cocker Spaniel named Sandy. The kids at the orphanage adore them." The Doctor chuckled. "Sandy hasn't told Ralph yet, but...he's going to be a daddy. Look, here's a photo."

The Voyagers laughed. Jeffrey wondered how far in his personal time line from 1982 would he have to wait to get one of those awesome phones.

" _Awwww,_ Doctor, that's so sweet of you." Clara said.

The Doctor didn't tell them that if Phineas Bogg had _not_ landed in the room in 1982, Jeffrey would've wound up in the same orphanage when his mean aunt refused to legally adopt him. He couldn't hurt the boy in that way.

"They thank you, Jeffrey. The dogs and the children."

Jeffrey was overwhelmed and hugged the Doctor. He was surprised, but he welcomed it. His two hearts went out to him. Jeffrey overcame great tragedies like some of his companions, and at a tender age started saving the history of the universe time and again.

The Doctor cocked his head. Their voices and movements were unusually loud. But he brushed it off as his Time Lord hearing acting up. The uneasy feeling attacked him again, but he didn't want to alarm his new Voyager companions so soon. He smiled.

" _Ahh,_ by the way, the Headmasters were extremely grateful." He held up his wallet with a picture I.D for Attorney "John Smith."

"That's Psychic Paper, boys. Just a plain blank sheet that will say whatever you want it to. It's how the Doctor gets in everywhere without trouble." Clara explained.

"Oh man, he gets cooler by the minute." Jeffrey marveled. Phineas thought Voyagers could sure use little tricks like the Doctor as well.

"Attorney John Smith presented Jeffrey Jones' one million dollar donation! Don't worry, I double checked all their credentials and transactions. The kids are getting quality care and attention. The money was dispersed through the proper channels. They have a high success rate of adoptions. I went back to observe the following year and they renamed it, _"The Jeffrey Jones Therapeutic Orphanage."_ They don't just take in orphans, but also orphans with disabilities. So this will help buy them new medical equipment for treatment."

The Doctor stared at their stunned expressions. He patted his shoulders and spun around looking at his backside. " _What is it?_ Did I grow another head? A tail? That's new and different!"

"Doctor… _one million_ dollars? Where… _how?_ Did you rob a bank?" Clara demanded.

"Oh, it's all about money with humans isn't it? Clara knows I never carry money, but what do you think I have in my Tardis? More than I can ever spend in a million regenerations. In almost every currency too. Once gave my good friend Chang Lee two bags of gold dust."

The Doctor realized what he just said and straightened up with a hardened gaze. "But don't you _dare_ tell anyone. Or go looking for it. I mean it…." He tugged at his collar and gulped at Clara's mystified and irritated face. "The Tardis reassembles and moves rooms like people change undergarments. You'll never find it. It's for emergency use only. _Errr…remember,_ I'm the Doctor, the _Oncoming Storm,_ you…you don't want to cross me." He pointed a threatening finger at all of them and Phineas and Jeffrey nodded quickly.

"It's okay, Doctor, Jeff and I don't carry money either." Phineas said. He wondered if having a time machine like the Tardis was the way to go. Compared to the the Doctor and his toys, Voyagers were like poor early settlers roughing it out in the uncharted fields of human history.

Clara surprised everyone and gave the Doctor a quick slap on the arm. "Oncoming _Storm?_ You're nothing but a _drizzle!_ A _drip! Oooh!_ You are _so_ treating me to breakfast, lunch, tea, _and_ dinner when all this is finished. And don't forget dessert! Every day for _a year!_ How many times have I fed you, bought you tea and cakes and.. _and…and…_ all the things you said you needed. _Arhh!_ "

The Doctor held up his hands. "Yes, okay, of course. And I was grateful! Sometimes the Tardis hides the money room on me too! She's so tricky. Look, I promise I will give you _anything_ you want."

"All I _want_ is for you to be honest with me! To stop keeping secrets!" Clara saw red and swiped the Fez off him. She stomped on it. "Take the stupid thing off. You look ridiculous!"

The Doctor quickly picked it up and brushed the snow and dirt away. It was one of his most precious possessions because it was a gift from her. He shoved it deep in his pockets - they were bigger on the inside - and he didn't dare put it on again. "Down, girl! I'll even pay for your full college tuition. First thing when we get back to the Tardis. She does electronic transfer… _Clara!"_

"Stuff it, Doctor! And don't follow me!" Clara stalked off upset. She realized how she looked like right now to the Voyagers, but she didn't care about the money one bit. She headed blindly to the town.

The Doctor sighed and let her cool off. He stared at the Voyagers and they kicked the dust around and kept their eyes averted.

"Clara's not greedy, you know. She's hurt. She doesn't think I trust her. But I do, with my very life. I know you're itching to follow her, Voyager Bogg, but don't. We've had spats before. She's a tough one. But fair and reasonable. It's best she works it out alone."

Phineas watched Clara's petite form grow smaller in the distance. "If you say so, Doctor. I don't know the nature of your relationship and I don't wanna say the wrong thing."

"That's wise of you. We have an amazing relationship. She'll come around soon."

On instinct, Jeffrey flipped the omni lid open again. "So do we just stand around here? I know it's a green light, but why don't we check out the town?… _Uh oh..._ Bogg, it's a _red_ light now."

"Really? That's strange. Rarely happens."

Jeffrey frowned and surveyed the sparsely populated area again. His gaze landed on a very familiar large white house.

"Guys, I _knew_ I've been here before. We're in Menlo Park, New Jersey! That's one of Thomas Edison's laboratories down there."

"Hey, not bad, Jeff. Why don't we pop in and say hello? I never got to meet him last time." Bogg said, already trudging toward the house.

Jeffrey ran to him. "Hold up, Bogg, we can't. I met Edison when he invented the lightbulb. That was October, _1879._ He won't know me yet. But at this time he also invented …"

"The Cylinder Phonograph of course!" The Doctor popped up between them and they jumped. "One of his greatest and most popular inventions patented in December, 1877. I have an original on the Tardis. Don't think I've actually played it since my 8th regeneration." The Doctor was lost in memories. "That was a good regen – long, wild hair, velvet suit…handsome chap! Great motorbike skills! Didn't last very long though. Shame. At least I got to see darling Grace a few times. She was marvelous. Stole my hearts."

The Doctor leaned in as if revealing a dirty secret. "She was the _first_ companion I ever kissed! _Errrm…well_ …don't _ever_ tell Clara."

Jeffrey laughed. Phineas Bogg was the master of stolen kisses – "We won't. Just between us men."

Phineas didn't know what to make of his "regeneration" comments. From his quick understanding during the earlier craziness in the Tardis, the Doctor somehow changed bodies every time he died. It was time to cut the banter and focus on his job. Red light zones didn't fix themselves.

"Okay, look, maybe Edison needs help again. I can try this time. That way he doesn't meet Jeffrey and it won't interfere with the future and the light bulb...I'm surprised nobody's around. I remember reading the Menlo Park lab was buzzing twenty-four/seven."

After some begging, Phineas allowed Jeffrey to investigate the Menlo Lab, but warned him to stay out of everyone's way. Jeffrey took off before he could change his mind.

"It's really strange that nobody's in town. Not even in the houses." Phineas remarked. "I don't like this, Doctor."

"I don't think that's the biggest problem here, Voyager Bogg. Or the reason for the red light." He thrust his hand up as the answer hit him.

"Hold on. I have it! _Shut up._ Listen. _Closely._ "

Phineas scrunched his face and strained his hearing. The Doctor laid flat on the ground and put his ear to it. He examined the snow and stared at a flock of birds that passed overhead. Their wings flapped, their beaks moved. Nothing.

" _Umm…_ Doctor, maybe I suddenly damaged my eardrums, but I can't hear a thing. It's so quiet, it's…deafening."

Phineas balled up snow and ice and threw a curve pitch at a tree. The snowball shattered without the sound of impact.

"Did you see that? We certainly didn't _hear_ it! What's going on? Doctor, this is crazy!"

The Doctor's green eyes nearly glowed. " _I know."_

 **~Oo~**

Clara's anger didn't take long to subside. The Doctor had a right to his secrets like anyone else and she behaved spoiled and irrational. She berated herself aloud.

"Stupid girl! You think you're _so_ clever, but you forgot rule number 1. _The Doctor always lies._ But he didn't lie, he just never told you. Because it wasn't important to him. Money was the furthest thing from his mind, until he felt he needed it."

Guilt for stomping on his beloved fez washed over her. The way the Doctor talked these days was as if he expected to die soon. He never mentioned it, but she sensed his fear. He kept having quick flashes of his next regeneration and hinted about major events to come that would take all their willpower to cope. But then he'd backtrack and tell her with a wink or a tiny smile,

"Don't mind me, Clara. I say _stuff_."

But Clara always minded him. He was the Doctor, _her_ Doctor, the first and last man in her every waking thoughts and dreams. Clara loved him and didn't want their friendship to dissolve into petty arguments. He needed her more than ever now.

Clara felt unsettled as she approached a barn. The wind blew around papers with sketches of gramophones and other quirky inventions. She picked one up and read the letterhead as she entered.

"Thomas A. Edison. Menlo Park, New Jersey. No way!" It'd been one of her desires to meet the famous inventor. "I need to get myself an omni. Much more discreet than a huge Tardis."

The dusty old boards shifted under her weight, but didn't creak. A rusted windchime swirled but produced no music. The wind didn't whistle and the blowing leaves and papers rustled without a sound.

"No, no, no. This is _not_ right." She only heard her own breathing, the cracks of her new leather boots, and her heart, pounding faster by the minute. She wiggled her fingers in her ears, wondering if the trip through the Voyagers' time vortex affected her hearing. She clapped hard, and the noise startled her.

" _That's way too loud. Maybe hanging with the Doctor enhanced my senses. I'm also covered in temporal energy."_ She thought.

She froze, but couldn't stop herself from making tiny fearful noises that reverberated across the barn. Someone or something was inside with her.

" _Don't make any sudden moves, in case it's hostile. Maybe it's just an animal."_ She thought. She didn't feel assured. She slowly turned and gazed at the rafters.

"Hello? Is someone there? I won't hurt you, I'm just a visitor."

The silence was invaded by the scraping of metal against metal and an unnerving pattern of scratches – _"Chhhh, chhhh, chhhh, chhhh, chhhh, chhhh…"_ A tinny recording of ragtime music started up. Clara heard a familiar voice weaved within the midst of the eerie sounds, the words broken up, but audible.

" _Hel...lo?…Is...so...me…one…th...er...e?…I …wo…n't…h…ur…t…you… I'm ju…s…t …a …vis…i..tor."_

She suddenly noticed a plain metal phonograph laying on the ground. The cylinder spun and the crank turned on its own. She backed up. She could've sworn it wasn't there before.

"Okay, okay…someone must've left you here. You're probably just recording me. That's all."

" _O…k…ay…kay…som…on…e…mus…t've…lef…t…you…he…re…Yo'…ure…pro…bably…just…rec…or…din…g…me.…That's all."_ The Phonograph played back through the scratchy music. Her voice came through clearer.

Clara swallowed her fear and picked up the device. "Look at you, a shiny, Edison original. Why'd he leave you out here to rust? I think he was a perfectionist."

The open hole in front of the cylinder flashed and a spectrum of colors poured out and enveloped her face. Clara's eyes sprung open wide. A penetrating yellow energy forced its way into her mouth and curved around into her ears. She tried to throw the device but her hands started to vibrate, then her arms…she managed to scream for the Doctor.

~Oo~

Phineas' was always attuned to a cry for help. But so was the Doctor.

"That's Clara!"

"She's in the barn!"

The Doctor sprinted fast, but Phineas was faster.

"Have you...ever...ran the...Olympic...games?!" He sputtered.

"I snuck in a few races!" Phineas replied, barely out of breath.

Phineas skidded inside shocked. Clara's whole body vibrated, her mouth was open but her pained screams came through the phonograph. He was about to grab her when the Doctor zoomed past with his sonic screwdriver. He swirled the green sonic light over the phonograph and the colors flew back into it. Clara's stolen energy returned to her and she dropped the phonograph. The cylinder sparked and burned out.

Phineas caught her before she collapsed. She trembled from head to foot and her eyes rapidly blinked. He didn't know what to do so he enveloped her in a solid hug to ease the movements. After a full minute, the shaking subsided and her voice returned in stammers.

"All…all…I…I…I…did…was…was…pick…it…up!"

The Doctor was furious and fascinated at the same time. He paced around almost as jittery as she was and tugged at his hair. " _Clara!_ You could've died! _Again!_ Why didn't you come for me right away? I'm the only one who should touch unexplainable killer devices!"

Clara glared at him then buried her face against Phineas' chest. The Doctor was always ranting about how he kept meeting versions of her who save him and die. She was in no mood to question it.

Phineas stroked her hair. "Doctor, go easy on her, she had a major shock."

The Doctor's face softened and he reached out for her. "I'm sorry. Clara, I am. We were almost too late."

"Doctor, what the heck just happened here? I've never seen anything like that in my life!" Phineas demanded.

The Doctor pocketed his screwdriver and sighed. "Whatever that was, it forced her body to vibrate faster than the speed of sound, her innards could've turned to mush and then… _Kaboom._ "

Phineas shuddered. He eased Clara out of his arms and the Doctor took hold of her. "Clara, can you hear me?"

"Every…everything…sounds dis…distor…distorted." The shaking in her voice calmed. Her whole body felt sore. "Thank you, Doctor. And...I'm sorry." She fell limp into his gangly, warm embrace.

The Doctor kissed her head and held her up when her legs wobbled. "So am I. You'll be fine soon. There's nothing to hear anyway, every sound except for the ones we make have ceased to exist. Right now we're major targets for this entity. We need to…"

Phineas dashed out of the barn. "Jeff's in the lab now, he might be hurt!"

"I have to follow him! Can you make it, Clara?"

"Yes, I think I got my footing back. Hurry, Doctor!"

 **~Oo~**

Jeffrey entered the unlocked home, his thoughts racing. Why didn't he hear any noises? Even the wind remained silent. He gasped as he crossed the familiar corridor. The entire lab was in shambles and smelled of musty decay. Half burned papers were strewn about, bits and pieces Jeffrey always referred to as _thingamabobs_ and _thingamajigs_ lay scattered on nearly every surface, as if an implosion occurred without destroying the actual room.

He recognized the large wooden table, where he, along with Edison and his team, worked tirelessly for days to create filament for the light bulb. They went through dozens of trials and errors, sustaining shocks and cuts because the filaments failed and the light bulbs kept exploding when too much electricity pumped into it.

Jeffrey swallowed hard. A dreadful feeling overwhelmed him and he realized that his original meeting with Thomas Edison would never occur if they didn't find out what went wrong. He remembered the tantrum he threw that day – Believing that history was destroyed, and shocked because Edison had dismantled the entire omni. Jeffrey thought he'd never get back to Phineas, who was trapped with Lawrence of Arabia in a prison camp.

Edison had announced that on October 22nd, 1879 he would give up perfecting the lightbulb and take a "nice, long rest" and while he was at it, tell J.P. Morgan where he could put his money. Jeffrey had called the great inventor a "stupid idiot" for messing with the omni. While trying to calm him, Edison tore Jeffrey's shirt sleeve. When he pulled out thread to sew it, the rest was history. Thread was the perfect filament, not the lamp black they'd been rolling until their hands felt numb.

Jeffrey crept deeper inside the lab and felt shards of a white and hard material crunch under his sneakers. Other pieces squished and crumbled. Scraps of clothing lay everywhere. Jeffrey's stomach churned and he hopped over and in between the spongy and burned piles on the floor. From the moment he entered he'd suspected they were the remnants of flesh and bone that were once Edison's faithful dream team.

"This can't be happening." He choked out. "No way this is possible!" But the nightmarish scene told him otherwise, as well as all he'd witnessed with the Doctor and the Tardis just a mere hour ago.

"Why can't I hear anything?!" He shouted angrily. Hot tears sprang down his face and he slapped his ears. "Where's the sound?"

He saw the back of Edison's chair, it was taller and different than the one in 1879. Terror seized Jeffrey when he saw it occupied. A skeleton, still clothed in a white button down shirt with rolled up sleeves, a black vest, and charcoal stained slacks hunched over the desk. Wisps of dark hair sprang out on its head. Loose pieces of flesh lingered on the remains and two rats and a few bugs scampered away when they sensed Jeffrey's presence.

Jeffrey grabbed his stomach and lurched over, the undigested pastries, mini sandwiches and tea Arthur Conan Doyle served him spewed onto the floor. He was too shaken to even call for Phineas. There was no helping Mr. Edison now.

He rose up slowly and wiped his mouth, ashamed for soiling the lab even more. He stared at the skeletal hands, they gripped onto a metal phonograph that was peculiarly clean and undamaged. The entire device rotated. The cylinder circled toward Jeffrey and he felt more terrified than if he'd been staring down the barrel of a loaded gun.

" _Chhhh, chhhh, chhhh, chhhh, chhhh, chhhh…"_ The static hissed and ragtime played.

 **~Oo~**

"Jeffrey, don't make a sound and don't look at it!" Phineas yelled from the corridor. He lunged and tugged him as far as possible from the desk.

The Doctor sprang over the work table and waved the sonic screwdriver over the phonograph before the flash of colors and sound waves were released. The machine popped and fizzled. The Doctor gazed sadly at the skeleton.

"I'm so sorry, Tom." He yanked the phonograph up and the hands snapped off. Jeffrey winced. "This is _not_ an Edison original. This metal is not even from this time period." Phineas and Jeffrey cringed when the Doctor licked it. "Ooh, okay. This is the same metal I used to make K-9! A special tin from the year 5000."

"But what does it do?" Phineas demanded.

"It's a simple clone of Edison's work that's acting as a transmitter and receiver in one. It's absorbing the sounds of the universe little by little."

Jeffrey couldn't hold back anymore and let out a cry. Phineas held him steady. "I'm sorry. Come on, Jeff. Let's get out of here before more of those cylinders attack us." He kept a firm arm over Jeffrey's shoulder as he led him outside. Phineas sidestepped the vomit and body parts. He wanted to throw up himself, but held it down. He had to be strong for the kid.

"We are going to solve this red light no matter what and this will _never_ happen. I promise, Jeffrey." He gave him a consoling hug.

Clara met them on the porch. "What's going on? Where's Edison?"

"He's in the lab. If you…if you don't wanna lose your lunch, don't go in there, Clara." Jeffrey warned and wiped his eyes.

Clara already peeked inside and a strangled cry escaped her. "That's horrible!" She sat with Jeffrey on the porch swing and held his hand. "I'm sorry, Jeffrey. I know you had a history with Edison. The Doctor will make sure you still do. Keep trusting him."

Phineas pulled out his guidebook and his eye caught a page for 1877. "Doctor! Check this out!"

Everyone gazed as a new text appeared on their current date.

" _Silence will fall…"_

"That's the warning we learned about at the Academy! Now it makes sense! Let's go back to December 1877, when Edison designed this phonograph. We can find a way to stop this sound monster or whatever it is if it came to him that day."

The Doctor shouted frustrated and jumped off the steps. "Monster? No. Alien, yes, but… _No, no, no!_ Tell me it's not that! I am not going back in that box!" He glared at Clara. "Or putting anyone else inside. We have no Roman Rory to protect you. I can barely sit still for an hour let alone 2,000 years."

Clara stared at him dumbfounded. "Doctor, _what_ are you talking about?"

"Oh, uh, never mind, that was my Pond era…wait…no, this has nothing to do with the Pandorica. I blew that up, I changed that future! No gaping crack in the universe anymore. Silence never fell!"

He punched his palm and swung around. "But this... _this_ entity is getting smarter by the minute. It must've originally started cherry picking moments of time where advancements were made in sound and communications technology. Air horns, fog horns, _leghorns_ …wait, scratch that last one. The first time a human put their lips to an _animal horn_ …The Telephone! Thousands of people, millions!… _Jeesh!_ Go visit Alexander Graham Bell and you'll find the same scenario! A trashed laboratory with skeletons."

Phineas' heart wanted to drop. He uttered the name "Mabel." The year 1876 in his guidebook was still safe. He blinked away tears of relief and continued leafing through previous pages. "I think you're wrong this time, Doctor. History hasn't changed at all _before_ 1878 and there's no changes after either."

"What?" The Doctor stopped in his tracks. "The words "wrong" and "Doctor" are never in the same sentence."

Phineas showed him the pages. "This is your book, Time Lord."

"Why did it stop?" Jeffrey asked.

"Okay, new thought. It doesn't want petty noises from the past. It needs something massive and big. But it's still too weak, so it can't travel far into the future. It probably came here on a fluke from the year 5000 anyway. So now, it's devising a plan. I feel it. Keep looking further into the 19th century."

Phineas' eyes widened. "Doctor, okay, now there's a new message on…October 30th, 1938. It's different. Silence _has_ fallen _._ There's nothing more in the book. It's all blank. What does that mean? Why on that date?"

Jeffrey shook Phineas' arm. "I know that date, Bogg. Orson Welles! It's…it's…"

"It's the _War of the Worlds._ Oh, _Ohhhhh_ I know exactly what it plans to do!" The Doctor rushed off the porch but then froze. "Wait…don't utter a sound."

" _Chhhh, chhhh, chhhh, chhhh, chhhh, chhhh…Chhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…"_

The static white noise sliced through the dense silence and the tinny music played unbearably loud at different frequencies. The porch rumbled beneath them and they staggered and tripped. The Doctor yanked Clara off. Phineas took hold of Jeffrey. The cacophony of sounds turned painful and the house vibrated, halting their attempts to escape.

"There must be dozens of the phonographs lurking everywhere! They're feeding off any noise it hears! Cover your ears!"

Colors streamed out of the front door and all the windows shattered. The wood cracked and splintered. Phineas rolled with Jeffrey onto the lawn and everyone stumbled down the road.

"Run! Run Now! _Run like you blinked!_ " The Doctor yelled.

They made it to the hill and dove for cover. The house quivered into a giant blur and exploded. Sound waves burst forth, creating a domino effect of tremors across the entire town. Every house was caught in the vibration and blew up one after the other. The waves headed straight for them.

"The omni! Hit the omni!" Jeffrey screamed. He felt a wetness on his hands and realized his ears bled. "Hurry!"

The Doctor tossed his arms over Jeffrey and Clara and Phineas grabbed his wrist. He hit the activator button and they vanished just as the massive wave swept over the hill.

 **TBC**


End file.
